Kiss from a Rose
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. Ooh, the more I get of you The stranger it feels, yeah Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the gray, A simple love song can make wonders when you are with your loved one.


This is jus something I did for valentines day, I hope that you will enjoy. Review once read.

I do not own Skip Beat! it belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki.

The song that is written in _Italic _is "**Kiss from a Rose**" made by Seal.

* * *

Kiss from a Rose

Miss Mogami was going to come over tonight. Because of her having to work during my Birthday she felt guilty even if she did give me a call and congratulated me. The fun coincident was that she would come tonight on February 14, Valentines Day. I remember last year she gave me that desert as a late birthday, having confused the date believing it was the 19th. That day Fuwa came to the set and stole her kiss and drove her into a state of frustration and rage. That was also the first time that I ever let my lips touch Kyoko's face. It drove her into a state of confusion, it had never been my intention to make her unable to function however I wonder if she at times thinks of it, she really is an anchor in this crazy life. If I could give her every wishing star I would do so just to make her happy and see that innocent smile, the same smile I saw on that six year old girl at that creek so many years ago.

A soft knock on my apartment door and I already knew who it was. Standing there in knee-long rosewood colored dress was Kyoko. Her rusty red hair was combed back and I could see her entire face. She truly had grown quite a bit; some of Natsu's maturity had rubbed off on her. But she still had the necklace with the 'princess' sitting on her throne, reminding me once again or the fairytale loving maiden that she is. I let her in and the hours flew by. The delicious meal that I ordered suited the occasion. Even the sweet vanilla panna cotta with the blackberries made it special it was just me and her. Kyoko brought out the present; it was a CD with big music numbers that had become more or less immortal. I was very glad and it also gave me an idea. I but it into my stereo and I selected the song I wanted, it was a love song. I held out my right hand silently asking her to dance with me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked those amber brown eyes soften and her smiled spoke more than a thousand words. With that she grabbed hold of my hand and placed her right hand on my shoulder. The music stated and se swayed to the rhythm of the music.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

If I could tell her what she meant to me, if I could make her understand that to me there was only one Mogami Kyoko and she was the one. I remembered that my parents used to dance like this close, slow and they acted like they and the music was the only thing that existed. I never understood how they could feel that way, and believed that I would never do, until it happened to me. I was drowning in this feeling and I was in no hurry to get out.

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_...And if I should fall along the way_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_...been kissed by a rose on the gray._

The soft movement of her dress and the closeness of our bodies made me just want to kiss her more. With the soft sawing and the soothing rhythm I felt her head against my chest, she trusted me so much and at times I wish she didn't.

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

Kyoko suddenly looked up and much to my surprise closed the distance between our faces, I had tasted heaven.

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

The soft feeling of her smooth lips and the taste of sweet vanilla was addictive. He feeling of her hands gripping hold and embracing me, if I could stop time, if I could make the world cease to exist I would only want this moment of complete happiness.

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

I had kissed a rose, and if I die now I can say that I am content.


End file.
